Zelda Lancer
Zelda Jane Lancer is a supplemental character to Annie Fenton's story and is property of Becca. She is the adoptive daughter of Mr. Lancer and his wife, and Annie's childhood best friend. Family Edward Lancer (adoptive father) Gwendolyn Lancer (adoptive mother) Various foster siblings Personality Zelda is very bookish and mature, but it doesn't mean she doesn't know how to have fun. Zelda loves to read and play video games and is very interested in media as a whole. She hasn't got much of a sense of humor but she's very patient and gets along with most people. Zelda has a confident air but it's mostly a front - she is very much a normal human who feels lost in a world of ghosts and ghost hunters. She has no powers and doesn't even particularly care for ghost hunting - she's pretty scared of ghosts. She lets Annie drag her along on whatever ghost-related nonsense she's involved in and often acts as the voice of reason. Past Zelda was surrendered at the foster care Gwen Lancer worked at, who offered to watch her while the company found an orphanage to take in such a young infant. By the time they found a place willing to take her, Edward and Gwen had already fallen in love with the baby and adopted her themselves. She grew up in a busy house with many foster siblings and their friends constantly coming in and out of the house. She was used to being one of many and never aspired to stick out. She befriended Annie Fenton in elementary school when their parents discovered they knew each other. Despite their very different personalities, the two bonded immediately. Zelda was rezoned to a different middle school than Annie and the two spent some time apart, where Zelda made new friends. They all attended Casper High, presenting Zelda with the unique problem of introducing her two sets of friends. It didn't go exactly as planned - her friend Leonard turned out to hate Annie's guts, and Annie turned out to hate her friend Jim. Zelda spends most of the time mediating between her friend groups. In high school Zelda found out that Annie had been moonlighting as a ghost hunter behind her parents' backs, and reluctantly tagged along to keep her reined in. On one such outing, however, their quarry turned out to be more powerful than anticipated; the ghost of a very dangerous and unhinged man who had only grown more ferocious in death. Annie revealed her powers in an attempt to keep Zelda safe, but even this was not enough to defeat him. After sustaining a life-threatening injury, Annie transformed into her ghost form and sent the ghost running, but passed out immediately afterward. Not sure what else to do, Zelda brought Annie back to her house. After Danny showed up Lancer revealed that he'd known about Danny's "condition" since his time in high school. Zelda promised her family she'd have no more part in ghost hunting, but has broken that promise multiple times since. Appearance Zelda is black, unsure of where exactly she's from. She's medium-toned with a round nose and fuller lips. She has many freckles on her face with one prominent mole on her left cheek. She has natural hair that Gwen does in different styles every now and again. Zelda has a fondness for headbands and bandannas and the like. Though Zelda has a good eye for fashion she dresses very modestly, not wanting to seem flashy. She likes designing clothes but keeps to modest jeans and capris and shirts and hoodies and tennis shoes. Any dresses she wears are simple sundresses. Alliances Annie Fenton James Fenton Leonard Lundin Jim Haverford Extra The Lancers swear that Zelda is named after Zelda Fitzgerald but she's absolutely named after Princess Zelda. Her middle name comes from Jane Austen. Zelda and Leonard have mutual crushes on one another but refuse to see it, annoying Annie to no end. In addition to book titles like her father, Zelda has a tendancy to yell out video game titles when shocked or surprised. Scary movies are Zelda's least favorite kinds of movies and Annie's favorite. She watches them to please her friend and has nightmares every time. External Links Charahub Artist's Tag Category:Lancer Next Gens Category:CanonxOC Next Gens